


Sleepy Cuddles and Inappropriate Touching

by OrnateDragon



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrnateDragon/pseuds/OrnateDragon
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post of the title:Dom Bess is subjected to sleepy cuddles, inappropriate touching and then some jealousy.
Relationships: Dom Bess/Dom Sibley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	Sleepy Cuddles and Inappropriate Touching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockguineapig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockguineapig/gifts).



> Not quite sure I got the characterisation right, but having seen the fic title as a tumblr post, this story wouldn't leave me alone!
> 
> For SherlockGuineapig, for whom there is a hint of her next fic, in thanks for the help in getting this story moving!

Dom looked round the Old Trafford home team dressing room, smiling to himself at all the couples cuddling together while the rain softly pattered down outside. It’s day 3 of the second Test against the Windies, and England are on top.

Joe and Jos, heads together, were talking quietly with a sheaf of papers. Knowing those two it’s flirting disguised as team tactics, although Dom had an inkling that was the way most of their team planning went.  
Ben and Mark, slumped on the bench leaning against a wall and clinging to each other’s shirts, have Chris tucked into Ben’s side with his back turned to them, being stroked by Mark curled into Ben’s other side. Dom smiled, sure that Ben and Mark were missing Morgs who usually takes that spot (he knows from seeing them when the ODI squad joins the Test squad on tours), and Chris was obviously missing Jonny, hence the patting from Mark.  
Stu and Jimmy were at the far end of the dressing room, messing with their phones, showing each other stuff and smiling fondly (Jimmy, _grumpiest_ of all bowlers, smiling fondly! Dom remembers the first time he saw it happen, he nearly couldn’t believe it), obviously chatting to their partners. Dom knows Stu’s with Finny from Middlesex, he’s heard all the teasing about that, but as for Jimmy, he’s not sure. He’s heard comments about Jimmy and Cooky being the dads of the teams, but he’s not sure if that means the two are together or not.  
Rory and Ollie were curled up together laughing at Sam who was muttering furiously at his phone – another text war with his brother no doubt, Dom has heard about the pranks the two Currans play on each other, and others. Dom Sibley was sitting on the floor leaning against the bench, laughing too, and Dom remembered, of course, he used to play for Surrey so he’ll know all about the Currans and what they get up to! He smiled fondly, watching Dom S’s face as the four lads tease each other suggesting things Sam could say to Tom.

Dom didn’t realise he’d zoned out watching Dom S until he felt a heavy warmth draped over his left shoulder. He looked round to find Zak had given up the fight he’d been having with face-splitting yawns and had nestled into Dom. Dom nudged Zak, swinging his legs onto the wide bench and wriggling to let the batsman sprawl comfortably beside him. A nap sounded like a nice idea right now, he thought, the rain showed no signs of stopping and the dressing room was at a comfy temperature. And he already knew that Zak’s a nice person to cuddle into and nap with, from countless coach rides and flights where they’ve wound up sat next to each other.

Somebody’d put some music on, Dom assumed it’s Jimmy since the gentle sounds of The Maccabees were drifting through the air, and as Zak threw his arm around Dom’s waist, Dom let himself drift off into a… 

  
A somewhat confusing dream, Dom decided as he felt himself slowly waken. He wasn’t quite sure what’s woken him, and with his eyes shut nothing seemed to have changed in the surroundings. There’s still the Maccabees drifting through the air, although from the faint sounds Dom can hear Sam seemed to have given up fighting with his brother and was teasing someone over something. There was badly suppressed sniggering close by in a yorkie accent (that’s Joe then) and as Dom opened his eyes, he could feel there was a hand on him somewhere he’s not _entirely_ comfortable with in the middle of a cricket dressing room filled with gossipy cricketers. His mind spun for a second, scruffy blond hair tickling his nose, before he remembered he’d curled up with Zak for a nap. 

“Don’t worry, you’ve got your backs to the others, nobody else has seen anything. Well, apart from Joe, but I’ll keep him quiet.” Jos said quietly, patting Dom on a shoulder he’d just realised is not covered by a blanket. ‘A blanket?’ he thought, still confused by what’s going on, ‘I don’t remember a _blanket_ at any point?’

“I put the blanket over you two just now,” continued Jos, seeming to pick up on Dom’s thoughts and still in that hushed tone as the voices of the others start receding down the hall. “Because, it’s time for early lunch due to the rain, but, er,” Jos’s usual composure seemed to have deserted him for a moment. “You might want to wake Zak and sort yourselves out before you come for lunch.”

There’s another pat on Dom’s shoulder, and Jos pushed himself to his feet and Dom could hear his footsteps rapidly leaving accompanied by a giggly yorkie.

Dom’s confusion was not helped by hearing Zak murmur “Kane...”, accompanied by that errant hand squeezing a little.

He jerked in response, jostling Zak into waking, and immediate apologies, as he realised where he (and his hand) were. 

The brilliant red on the cheeks of both Dom and Zak as they sat up, knocking the blanket into their laps as they do, would have prompted, Dom knows, a massive mickey-taking session had the rest of the team seen them, and Dom was very very glad that Jos was thoughtful enough to cover them and send the others off to lunch before waking them. 

They sat in silence for a moment, before Zak opened and closed his mouth a few times.

“I really am sorry, Dom, I didn’t mean, I thought for a moment...” He started, then trailed off, and Dom, now the confusion from his dream is wearing off, thought he knew what Zak was saying.

“You thought I was someone else? Someone called ‘Kane’, by any chance?” Dom’s voice was as light and teasing as he could make it right now, which wasn’t much given what’s just happened, but Zak just flushed almost redder than Chris ‘Blushyface’ Woakes as he buried his face in his hands.

“Can you not, please?” The pleading was muffled by Zak’s hands, and Dom allowed himself a grin while Zak wasn’t looking. “It’s just, I miss him, and you’re the same height, and I just… well...” Zak trailed off again, and Dom took pity on him. After all, he’d reacted to the errant hand, or his dream… and Dom cut that thought off quick, now is _not_ the time to think about where his subconsciousness had taken him.

“Already forgotten mate, just don’t do it again, yeah? Bit much in the middle of the dressing room!”

Zak nodded, grateful that Dom wasn’t making a big thing of this, or wondering (out loud at least) which Kane he could be referring to, and grabbed the opportunity, now he’d recovered from his accidental groping of Dom, to stand up.

Dom stood as well, stretching. The bench may have been wide enough for them to cuddle-sleep on, but it wasn’t not all that comfortable, so he welcomed the feeling of blood rushing back into the arm Zak had been using as a pillow.

“Anyway, Jos said it’s early lunch, so we’d better head out before the others eat everything, if you’re ready?” Dom offered, assuming that Zak had been affected no less by the accidental groping and whatever dream he’d been having, and not wanting to make the inevitable teasing for both of them any worse that it was likely to be.

***

  
Dom S had been watching Dom B discreetly, or as discreetly as possible given he was sitting with Sam Curran, who had a nose for goings-on that a bloodhound would be proud of and a penchant for announcing it at the top of his voice. He’d spotted how attractive the Somerset bowler was the first time they’d encountered each other in England gear, but never found the opportunity to say anything, or indeed to find out if Dom B would welcome anything.

When Dom B nudged Zak into lying down with him on the bench, Dom’s mouth tightened a little, luckily only noticed by Rory, who poked Dom lightly with his foot, drawing him back into the text war Sam was having with Tommy before Sam spotted anything. Dom smiled gratefully at Rory, before his eyes were drawn unerringly back towards Dom B. 

Zak’s arm round Dom B’s waist, the way Zak tucked his head under Dom B’s chin depite being almost a foot taller, made Dom’s stomach quiver, and he wished it were him cuddling with Dom B. He tore his eyes away viciously, swallowing down his want to rip Dom B from Zak’s arms, but finding his attention flitting back to them no matter how hard he tried. The conversation continued on without him, as jealousy built with every movement and murmur from the two young cricketers on the bench. 

He knew he’d probably lost his chance, Zak was cute, for such a gangly figure, and he could play cricket well. Why wouldn’t Dom B go for Zak, instead of himself, he knew he wasn’t as attractive, but he couldn’t help hoping. He tried hard to crush his feelings, as Sam gave up on the text war with a rudely gestured stab to back out of the fight with Tommy. 

Half an hour of rambling conversation later, in which Sam dropped several references to the fact that he _had_ noticed where Dom’s attention had wandered (although he managed to keep it fairly quiet thanks to Ollie threatening to expose Sam’s crush on Jade at the next Surrey practice – which provoked a quiet slap war between the two boys, ineffectually supervised by Rory through his chuckles), a message arrived at the door of the dressing room to say that lunch was being taken early, and Jos and Joe started to get everyone organised. Dom looked over at Dom B, longingly, before Ollie dragged him away. He heard suppressed giggles from Joe as the door swung to behind them, and wanted to swear.

***

Dom and Zak silently and mutually agreed to sit apart for lunch, with Zak dropping himself into a seat beside Ben and Mark. Dom moved instead towards the table with Joe and Jos, since the empty seat next to Sam at the other end of the row of tables was always a danger spot. The oddly harsh look on Dom S’s face next to Sam confused Dom a little, especially given his dream, which had featured Dom S and himself doing… well, what Zak had been doing, and more. Dom pulled himself away from that thought again, he was here to play cricket for England, and harbouring longing feelings for another player who, as far as he knew, was straight, would not help.

Joe and Jos welcomed him, Jos patting his hand in a silent show of reassurance and support while Joe leaned in close so nobody else could hear.

“So, do we need to give Zak the shovel speech, Dom? Cos, you two looked pretty cosy!” 

Dom blushed, and slapped lightly at Joe. “No! He was dreaming, about someone else, and… so was I?” The end of Dom’s words trailed off quietly, and he ducked his head, wishing he hadn’t admitted that, he wasn’t sure even what he was admitting to at this point. Joe cooed gently and quietly, but dropped the subject at a glance from Jos, who felt that pushing Dom at this point wouldn’t help. He quickly changed the subject to cricket, and how the pitch might play, drawing Dom into the conversation and past the awkward moment.

***

The rain had cleared after lunch, and they were ready to start at the scheduled start time for the afternoon session.

Dom B took a couple of wickets during the afternoon session, as did Stu and Sam, leaving the Windies still more than 200 runs behind and seven wickets down at stumps. He did notice that Dom S seemed reluctant to celebrate with him, only joining the elbow bump after everyone else and the first to break away each time, more eager to celebrate with Sam and Stu. 

Despite his confusion, both over Dom S’s behaviour and the dream that Dom had had earlier, Dom resolved to catch Dom S after dinner and ask him about it. He was nearly waylaid by Jos at the end of dinner, but managed to put the discussion Jos obviously wanted off until tomorrow.

Knocking on Dom S’s door, Dom shifted nervously from foot to foot, not quite sure of what he wanted to accomplish. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, and Dom took a deep breath. “Can, can I speak to you privately, please?” 

Dom S nodded, wondering what was going on, and stepped aside to let Dom B into the room. He closed the door, and turned to Dom B, stood in the middle of the room.

Dom just looked at the young bowler for a moment, wishing that Dom B was in his room for a more pleasurable reason than talking, then lifted an open palm to indicate that Dom B had the floor.

“I, um, you seemed angry? With me this afternoon, and I was wondering why?” Dom B blushed lightly, gazing up at the taller batsman with worried eyes, and Dom sighed. He desperately wanted to take the younger man into his arms, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be welcome. He knew though that he had to admit to what he was feeling, to what had caused the coldness on the field. He sighed again, running one hand over his face before turning back to Dom B.

“I just, you and Zak seemed really cozy earlier, and I just, I guess I’m jealous? Because I wanted that to be me, with you, and… so that’s why I was, like I was on the field, because I wanted so much, I have for a while, and… But if you and Zak are happy, then...” He trailed off, not really wanting to say he would step aside, but knowing he had no choice if Dom B and Zak were happy together.

There was a long pause, during which Dom gazed at his feet, not daring to meet Dom B’s eyes for fear of seeing rejection in them.

“Oh.” It was a small exclamation of realisation, and Dom cringed slightly, expecting the worst. After all, he already knows he couldn’t compare to Zak in looks. Then a hand reached out to him, resting on his chest.

***

  
“That’s,” Dom breathed in, deeply, his hand reaching out for Dom S, curling in his shirt. “I, we’re, Zak and I, we’re not together.” Dom S’s head came up sharply, eyes searching Dom’s face, and seeing the turmoil of feelings in those eyes helped Dom clarify what he himself had been feeling, dreaming about.

“I, I wanted that to be you too, I wanted to be curled up against you like that, I just didn’t realise properly, till now.” Dom stepped forward, pushing himself closer to Dom S, whose hands came up to grip at his hips. “Dom, kiss me, please?”


End file.
